The present invention relates to an improvement in the construction of a gun barrel so as to reduce recoil and jumping of the firearm. More particularly, this invention pertains to an improvement in the gas control near the muzzle of a firearm to improve recovery from recoil of the firearm thereby allowing for the more rapid aiming and successive firing of a weapon.
The prior art shows different gun leveling constructions. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,943. In this particular patent venting is provided directly to the atmosphere thereby causing an unbalance in the gas column which in turn creates decelerating effect on the projectile. The prior art also teaches use of an adapter or an attachment to the muzzle of a firearm. The problem with this adapter is that it may inherently cause misalignment of the firearm and affect the accuracy of the firearm.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved barrel construction which substantially reduces firearm recoil and jumping and also substantially impedes the discharge of hot gases and flames from the firearm.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gun leveling construction which comprises an expansion chamber preferably formed between the barrel and surrounding shroud.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a technique of tapping gas uniformly around the circumference of a rifled barrel from the grooves in the rifling to a lower pressure expansion chamber and from there through orifices in the shroud to the atmosphere.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a gun leveling construction which reduces the velocity of the gases escaping from the barrel and prolongs the escape time to the atmosphere. In this way the hot gases and flames exiting from the firearm are reduced thereby reducing the effect therefrom on the operator and those nearby.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plurality of radially disposed barrel passages for the gases which terminate in the internal grooves of the rifled barrel. In this way no deformation of the projectile by the interrupted bearing surfaces of the rifling is accomplished.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a gun leveling construction which also significantly reduces muzzle flare of the hot gases by burning a large portion of the gases in the expansion chamber before exhausting these gases to the atmosphere.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gun leveling construction wherein the gases tend to circulate in the expansion chamber. This phenomenon occurs primarily because the passages in the barrel and the exiting orifices are disposed at opposite ends of the expansion chamber.